Adora Reed
Adora Natalia Reed is a Canadian professional wrestler better known as Adora and is currently working in the promotion Sin Wrestling. Adora currently holds the SW Television Title, is one half of the tag team Team Wifey, and is a member of the stable S.T.A.R.S, comprised of *******, Morgana and Leah Petrelli. She gained fame in the wrestling world in the federations Xtreme World Wrestling and New Era Wrestling. Prior to her success in professional wrestling, Adora was the frontwoman of the Toronto-based band In Doubt. Biography :Adora Reed never wanted to be a wrestler; her passions lay in music. However, at the age of 23, she has already had a wrestling career successful enough to not have to work another day in her life. :Born in Bulgaria on April 23, Adora Reed spent the first 2 and a half years of her life in the country's capital city, Sofia. Tired of living according to communist ideals, her mother Iva, a dancer, and father, Atanas, an athlete and teacher, fled to Montreal, Canada, in search of a better life. Their surname, Redov, was anglicized to Reed, and Adora Natalia Redova became, simply, Adora Reed. :Adora and was an intelligent child, nicknamed "The little adult" in Bulgarian, in reference to her love for conversation, as well as for her serious attitude and determination to always be right. She quickly picked up French and switched easily between it and her native tongue. Her stay in Montreal was short-lived--6 months--and the small family headed to Toronto, Ontario to settle down. Adora was not pleased to be confronted with yet another language, and she had more than a little difficulty learning English, possibly because she was petulant and unreceptive whenever confronted with a lesson. She sometimes had trouble making friends as a result of the language barrier; she even hid from kindergarten teachers before library sessions because of her distaste for English. The prospect of learning to communicate became less torturous only after Adora met Morgana Ashton (then Evangeline "Gina" Draganova). She was tired of not understanding what people were saying, and, in a matter of weeks, she was speaking English without problems, save a slight accent. :This inundation with language early on greatly affected Adora, leaving her with an above average capacity for language absorption and linguistic comprehension. Throughout school, she preferred English, French, Spanish and arts courses over science, math and technology. :Adora's father, although loving, funny and personable, was extremely disciplined when it came to sports. He expected his daughter to match his enthusiasm and was pleased when she took to swimming. Atanas taught swimming for extra income, and he trained her an 5 days a week for many years with his other students. She had little interest in competing, but her peers regularly dominated prestigious local and national competitions. It was good enough for her that, come regular training days, they still couldn't out-sprint her. :Thanks to her father's thirst for physical challenges, she found herself hanging out in Sully's Gym, a legendary wrestling and boxing school in Toronto, after school. She was disinterested at first, but after witnessing some of the elaborate, high-flying moves executed by wrestlers, she was compelled to try it herself, if even just for shits and giggles. Morgana was also involved in the sport, and the girls often trained together. The experience served as foreshadowing to their future: two lone girls, often ridiculed and belittled by their male peers, with only occasional and not particularly capable other females popping in and out of the ring throughout the years. Adora trained in Tae Kwon Do, reaching a 3rd dan black belt, in order to maintain and increase grace and agility for her wrestling endeavours. She was also turned on to Jeet Kune Do (JKD) :Morgana knew that she wanted to follow through and succeed with wrestling, and while Adora was still in high school, Morgy got her big break in TWW--Totally Wild Wrestling. While being thrilled for her friend's many successes, Adora did not at all have the desire to follow suit. She did, however, grow bored and angsty within the confines of the public school system without her friend, so Adora fastracked to graduate at 17. Her accelerated studies left little time for athletics, which she forsook in favour of studying music and singing in bands to blow of steam and relax. :After graduation, Adora was accepted to the University of Toronto, where she studied, French, Spanish, Italian and Portuguese for just under 2 years. She pulled out abruptly when presented with an opportunity to join Xtreme World Wrestling. Morgy was already on the roster, and when an old classmate from high school, Natalia, joined in hopes of taking Adora's place in Morgy's life, Adora jumped in to put her in her place. Thus, Adora's professional career began. Quite honestly, it was a career borne of the petty desire to prove a point to an underling, and the then out of practice 18-year old had no idea that wrestling would consume the next years of her life. Profile Name: Adora Reed, née Redova Short name: Adora Nickname: Dorita Height/Weight: 5'7"/125lbs Body Type: Slim/toned Hometown: Toronto ON, Canada/Sofia, Bulgaria Alignment: Neutral Theme Music: Appearance: Adora is a low maintenance chick in her day-to-day life, and while she's unafraid to wear the ridiculous and obscene, she'll most likely opt for small t-shirts or tanks tops and jeans or skirts. Adora's a huge fan of "skorts," despite harbouring a raging hatred for the word. Her ideal ring attire is usually a short, form-fitting "skort" (gotta keep stuff intact down there), a printed tee and running shoes. Wrestling Style: Martial artist/Daredevil/High flyer Favourite Moves *1. Tiger Suplex *2. High Flipping Dropkick *3. Mandara Hineri *4. Frankensteiner/Reverse Frankensteiner *5. Sunset Flip *6. Swanton Bomb *7. Chokeslam Form Hell *8. Asai Moonsault *9. Mahistrol Cradle *10. Counter Rin-Ne *11. Hurricanrana *12. Falling Hip Toss *13. Twist of Fate *14. Head Scissor Takedown *15. Yakuza Kick *16. Surfboard Stretch *17. Dragonsteiner Finishers *Lady Godiva Blues: Dragan Rana Pin *This Is Shangrila: Rolling Crutch Pin *The Final Countdown: Hopping Sunset Flip Pin, during which "The Final Countdown" by Europe starts playing if it looks like a win is in order. Wrestling Career XWW--Xtreme World Wrestling :Adora Reed's first televised pro wrestling match took place on September 1st, 2001. Pitted against Killian Nevarro, a cocky veteran of the pro circuit, Adora was unsure of herself at first. Her own public ego was, however, just as cocky, and Adora won the match easily. As a result, she gained her first enemies in Killian and her boyfriend/fellow competitor, Deliano McLarsen. :It wasn't long after her debut that Adora met roster-mate Jeff Evans for the first time. The two had an instant rapport and went on to start a long-term relationship that often left them copulating in any and every place they could--something they were notorious for. Adora's comfort with overt sexuality was seen as a weakness by many of her male opponents, who rarely had insults better than, "Whore! Slut!" to toss her way. Ironically, Adora remained committed to Jeff throughout their 3-year relationship and has never been romantically linked to any other wrestlers. :Unexpectedly, Adora was thrust almost immediately into the mid-to-upper card--something virtually unheard of for unproven newcomers. By her fifth match, she had already been up against big names like Corey Page, Chris Carson and David Lunar. Despite not really living up to the expectations laid out for her, Adora managed to capture the Women's Championship early in her carreer. Thanks only to the support of a select few of Adora's peers, including boss Chris O'Neal, was she given a chance to win the XWW Canadian Championship. Regardless, she found herself often discouraged and disgruntled by fed politics. :After a trying Midnight Massacre PayPerView in Transylvania, Romania, Adora experienced her first personal and professional breakdown. In addition to suffering from a case of selective amnesia, her relationship with Jeff Evans was left in ruins and she found herself teaming with TWW great Shawn Striker instead. Frustrated by her foggy memory and inability to recall recent events, Adora sunk even lower and betrayed her best friend, by showing for a match that Morgana had graciously declined to partake in (a decision Adora still deeply regrets). Her ill-gotten win pitted her against her former lover in her next match--a high-stakes battle with Jeff Evans for a title shot against then Timothy Ashton for #1 contendership for the World Title. :Entirely aware that her match would be angled to Tim-Ash's advantage, Adora no-showed. To add insult to injury, Chris O'Neal was instrumental in allowing Adora to lose her last XWW match: a shot to be the final Women's Champion. Bitter by her loss to what she felt was an underserving opponent, Adora had little desire to continue on to New Era Wrestling with the rest of her roster mates. :As a long-standing reminder of her time in XWW, Adora still co-owns a popular sex shop in Toronto, called "JAMB," named after its four owners, Jeremy Killjoy, Adora, Morgana and Jeff Evans. NEW--New Era Wrestling : Along with most people from XWW, Adora jumped ship to NEW after the federation's closing. She and Morgana immediately established themselves there as respected, consistent performers, and two weeks after signing with the promotion, Adora had won NEW's National Title. :What was possibly the most significant achievement of her career took place in NEW: on 02.02.02, she was given a World Title shot against then reigning champion Chris Extreme, and, after pinning him successfully, she became the first ever female world champion in that string of wrestling promotions: TWW, XWW, NEW and SW. Unfortunately, moments after he victory, NEW's owner, Reno Frost interfered and caused her the lose the title to Chris Extreme. There were widely circulated rumours that Frost was simply not ready to allow a female to carry his whole business on her shoulders, and Frost himself would eventually confirm the speculation. :Adora participated very briefly in NEW's second and third runs as well, but her relationship with Reno was never the same, and she left the business altogether in 2003, vowing her leave to be permanent. SW--Sin Wrestling :After four years out of the ring, Adora decided to join Morgana in returning to wrestling in Sin Wrestling, owned by XWW legend, Corey Page. She debuted on Christmas Eve of 2006, disguised as an elf until she and Morgana revealed their identitles at the end of the main event. :She made her in-ring debut two and a half weeks later at Eternity #5 (10.01.07), against a face familiar from her past federations: Tony Millennia. The match would be the first of the many wins that would characterize her triumphant return to wrestling. The opponents that followed - Kyphael, Dan Black and Belgarath - did not prove any more challenging, and her record remained unmarred. Most notably, she won SW's Television Title at Eternity #7 (31.01.07) in a match against Kyphael and Belgarath. She easily earned Kyphael's title, whom she had also beaten the week before, and she currently holds the record for longest reign. :After advancing from her match against Samson at Over The Top Rope 3 (14.02.07), Adora participated in a battle royale for the #1 contendership to Nikita's World Title, against Chris Extreme, Konstantin Bryzgalov, Tony Millennia, Stryker Graff, Arran Hayden, [Khadafi, Mike Phantasy, Shawn Samson and her very own wifey, Morgana. Despite the physical strain from having to defend her Television Title earlier that night, Adora managed to last through most of the rumble, being the second last to be eliminated, after a freshly disqualified and bitter Stryker Graff pulled her over the top rope. Morgana went on to slaughter Nikita and win her title, ushering in a new era in SW. :A short hiatus in SW programming schedule - in preparation for Season 4 - brought many changes to the company, and when production resumed, it was with a brand new roster. The comeback PPV, The Next Wave (08.0407), saw Team Wifey, comprised of Morgana and Adora, make its official debut. Though they were long-time allies, the two had never competed as a formal tag team. The match pitted them against Casanova and Destiny Daniels, dubbed "Team Hall of Fame" for their status in SW, and odds were mostly in their favour. However, Team Wifey rose to the challenge and ultimately prevailed, despite cheap attempts by the opposing team at tipping the scales. Casanova started the match off by trying to throw a bucket of animal blood at Adora - an animal rights activist and seal hunt protester - in hopes of throwing her off. The blood covered Morgana instead by accident, and the incident only served to fuel Team Wifey's determination to win and dominate. :The match resulted in ongoing animosty between Adora and Morgana and Destiny Daniels, Casanova and, eventually, Shane Donovan. :In the weeks that followed, Adora successfully defended her title against Shane Donovan at Eternity #8 (18.04.07), and again in what was supposed to be his revenge match at Eternity #9 (28.04.07). The latter date also brought the creation of S.T.A.R.S: Special Tactics and Reaming Squad - Team Wifey and Thunderbirds, comprised of ******* and Leah Petrelli, a promising tag of up and coming wrestlers. The union will surely prove hilarious and satisfying. Match History :coming soon. Record :coming soon. Personal Life :coming soon. Titles & Awards XWW :coming soon. NEW :coming soon. SW :coming soon Facts & Tidbits * Adora is an ordained minister. You may call her reverend. * Adora has five cats - Marmalade, Blue, Angus, Gaston and Percival - and an 8' red tail boa constrictor whom she affectionately calls "Icky Pants." She is also known to keep Sea Monkeys and betta fish (but she is currently still too sad after the deaths of Blade, Nimba, Julupiter and Sushi). * Adora has been a vegetarian since the age of 9. * She is also the spokesperson for HSUS and spends her spare time campaigning against animal cruelty. Links :An archive of Adora's roleplays can be found here. Even the horrible early stuff is there in all its glory! :Adora's official website :Adora's MySpace can be found here :Sin Wrestling website Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers